


more everything

by caisha



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they were soulmates, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caisha/pseuds/caisha
Summary: "I'm the boss, I've earned the right to show up whenever the fuck I want."He was arrogant, condescending, and an asshole.And he didn't have a mark on his wrist.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 745
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfwayThrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/gifts).



> I hope this fits the bill!

**_10:02AM_ **

Rey rushed through the sleek business park lobby as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself, late for possibly the most important interview of her young life. The heels that Rose had insisted she wear with her outfit made her slightly unsteady against the waxed floors.

"Hi, I'm Rey Niima here for an interview," she rushed out in a huff of air.

The security guard turned unphased towards his computer, checking the list of approved visitors.

"ID please," he droned and she let out a whine of frustration as she dug into her bag and opened her wallet for him.

A few minutes later she was finally buzzed through the entryway and slammed the elevator button three times.

"All that does is short out the electrical system and wear down the button," a voice behind her intoned. She turned and her eyes went wide as she saw a tall man with dark layered hair that fell past his ears. His eyes were locked onto his phone, thumb brushing against the glass with lazy swipes. Rey swallowed as she registered how small it was in his hands and her eyes subconsciously roamed to his wrist which was covered by a white button-up.

"Sorry, just in a hurry," she finally eeked out and at that his head finally looked towards her as if he had forgotten someone else was near him at all.

"Sounds like poor planning," he clipped as the doors opened and he stepped inside, not even waiting for her. Rey glared at his profile as she followed.

"If you must know, I left my house _two hours_ ago to get here on time. The bus on my route broke down and they re-routed us and I ended up having to run here." Sort of, she added quietly as her heeled feet twisted on the floor.

"Uber exists."

"I can't afford Uber."

"It would have been the cost of a meal," he replied cooly and Rey released a deep breath.

"Spoken like someone who's never had to think about where their next meal would come from."

Something in her tone must have given him pause because he looked at her again as if she was finally registering. His amber eyes stared at her for so long she found herself taking a step back into the corner. No one had ever looked at her that way - as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. She feared his pity, but there was none in his eyes.

The elevator jolted her as it started moving, breaking their eye contact and she shifted away from him.

"What floor?" He asked finally and she realized she hadn't thought about her interview in the last five minutes with him.

"Oh," she glanced to the numbers and saw #17 was lit up already. "Looks like we're headed to the same place."

Movement in the corner of her eye told her he had slipped his phone into his breast pocket and she swallowed back the intense urge to turn and stare at his chest. What was wrong with her? She'd seen men in black suits before - _but not the charcoal dress shirt, that was new -_ but something about his presence made her body sway.

"If you're here for an interview, you might as well leave now. We have a strict policy on tardiness."

It was probably for the best that his personality was not equally alluring.

"I don't see you chastising yourself for your own late appearance," she huffed and turned to glare, which deepened even further as she realized he was already watching her.

"I'm the boss, I've earned the right to show up whenever the fuck I want," Rey tried desperately to ignore the way his lips moved over the crass words, but it was as if she'd never heard them before.

"Maybe I _shouldn't_ bother interviewing then," she snipped and one of his eyebrows twitched before his faced smoothed into his emotionless mask from before.

She was spared any other comment as the elevator pulled to a stop and the doors opened. Rey rushed out faster than she should have, really, and her thin heels slipped against the floor.

A curse slipped out as she slid sideways, headed to the floor, but then strong arms wrapped around her, saving her from an even more graceless attempt to get up with heels on. Her body righted, but it still swayed towards the body behind her, arms wrapped around her stomach, slowly pulling away.

Large hands seemed to hesitate around her hips and then she realized it was _him._

Rey stepped away quickly, "Ah - thank you."

"Maybe rethink your footwear next time to something you're more comfortable in," five minutes ago she would have taken that as a snip against her, but this time his words seemed warm, concerned. She was losing her mind.

Before she could say anything else he was gone, the glass door leading beyond the reception area closing.

* * *

**_8:56AM_ **

If she had any other option she probably would have turned the job down just to save herself whatever turmoil would come from working in a place that man ran. But unfortunately, a fresh graduate landing a job in a prestigious publishing house was not something that happened every day.

Phasma had done everything she could to prepare her for today, three weeks of onboarding for the VP of Publishing's Executive Assistant role and Rey felt like she was still underwater.

_"Just be the snippy woman you were the day I hired you," Phasma had told her that morning. "Ren needs it."_

Sighing at the woman she was replacing's words, she moved through the glass doors, heading for Kylo Ren's secretary. Rose had thought it _extremely_ odd that in three weeks of her training she had never once met the man she would be working for, but Rey trusted Phasma's wisdom.

_"It's better this way, trust me. He won't be able to fire you immediately without a huge inconvenience."_

Rey had been warned, but also reminded that if she can make it a year or two with him that she would have an editor's position in no time with the company or any other. The idea of being an editor in her mid-twenties was enough to bolster her.

"Are you Rey?" a man to her right pulled her out of her thoughts and she realized she had been standing in the entryway for a beat too long.

"Yes, sorry. I'm Mr. Ren's new EA," the red-head sneered and she sighed. Another person she had been warned against - Armitage Hux.

_"He's harmless, really - but unlike Ren, he truly is an asshole."_

"He's expecting you, go."

Rey clutched the handle of her work bag and opened the glazed glass door. Before the door even closed behind her she wanted to turn right back around because sitting behind a massive L-shaped desk was _him._

"The VP isn't the boss," were the _first words out of her mouth._ Oh god.

His fingers stopped typing abruptly at her words and he turned towards the voice. He was just as imposing as she remembered. Black suit again, she noted absently in her embarrassment.

"Nice of you to make it," he replied, recognition in his words. She expected disdain, but sensed a bit of humor lacing his tone.

"The bus can be very reliable," she kept going and her face flushed as she realized her relationship with her boss was always going to be colored by their first meeting. She didn't even have a chance to make a good impression.

He just stares at her, lie hanging in the air, and she swallows hard, moving her bag in front of her as her hands grip the handles. Leaning back in the chair, hands resting in his lap, he studied her for what felt like an hour. So long that she began to get angry.

"Wh-"

"Should we set you up with a travel fund then?"

The question surprised her until she realized he was _mocking her_ for being honest about her financial situation.

"Arrogant prick," escaped her lips before she could stop it, her voice soft but firm as she flung the words to him.

Rey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, preparing to be let go before she had even got a chance, but to her surprise he let out a small laugh.

"You'll do," was all he said. "I need you to call Juliet and confirm for this evening - it should be on my calendar. You _do_ have access to that yes?"

Rey's mind was slow to catch up, the emotional whiplash of her first - no, _second -_ meeting with her boss had made her dizzy.

"Miss Niima," she heard the snap of his fingers and then the clap of his hands and she came to, flushing once again. He would think her skin permanently red by the end of the day.

"Sorry, yes - call Juliet and confirm."

"And tell her to wear the red one," he gave her a smile that made it clear what he meant and it made Rey shiver with something unknown. Again her eyes roamed to his wrists without her being fully aware, but again they were hidden by his shirt cuffs.

* * *

**_One week later, 11:49AM_ **

"I swear he doesn't even talk to them, _I'm_ the one arranging all of his _dates,"_ Rey spit the offending word out as she sat in the small café that had become her haven on lunch breaks.

"That's part of the gig, Rey," Kaydel shrugged. She had three years under her belt with the VP of Marketing. "At least he doesn't make you lie to his wife about his mistresses."

"Ren isn't the type to have mistresses," she responded absently, missing her friend's knowing stare.

"It's what happens when people don't marry their soulmate, I guess. Comes with the territory."

Kaydel wouldn't know, being blissfully happy with her own, but Rey could only shrug. She had seven years left until she had to start worrying about finding hers, but knew she would never want to be with anyone else. It's just asking for trouble.

"I wonder what happened with Ren's," she wondered out loud and Kaydel smirked.

"Why, think maybe you have something better to offer him?" Her eyebrows wiggled and Rey blushed.

"Nothing like that - he's an asshole, Kaydel. But he's older - he should have met them by now, but instead he has me arranging dates with a revolving carousel of women. Just doesn't make any sense."

The two women sat in silence, pondering as Rey ate her measly PB&J, unable to afford anything else until her first paycheck arrived. She thought about Ren mocking her transportation needs and scowled. Why should she care about why he wasn't with his soulmate?

As she rode the elevator back to the executive suites, she absentmindedly rubbed the blue-lined mark emblazoned on her wrist, unable to stop her wandering mind.

* * *

Later that day, she stood barefoot in his office, rummaging through his files on his couch. Phasma was a good Executive Assistant, but her organization system left much to be desired.

"I need the original agreement from last May," he reminded her absentmindedly after ten minutes of this. The sounds of his fingers clacking against the keyboard should have irritated her, but instead it just reminded her of what it meant to be an editor - a _publisher,_ no less. He was where she wanted to be and he was _very_ good at it.

"Yes, sir, I know," exhausted, she rubbed her eyes, feeling completely out of her depth.

"Are you in the registry?" He asked suddenly and her head whipped over to his, eyes wide at the audacious question.

"Excuse me?"

"The registry," he spent longer on the word this time, as if perhaps she didn't hear him. "Are you in it?"

"What an insanely inappropriate question," she scowled, going back to hunting for the agreement so she could _leave._ It was almost 7PM and she wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed and not face her boss asking her ridiculously personal questions.

"Is it really?" He wondered out loud and she held back a laugh at his lack of awareness. The registry was _known_ but not spoken of - a way to find your soulmate through science and DNA. Practically everyone signed up for it when they turned 21, hoping to find their special someone.

"Yes, Mr. Ren, it is."

He seemed to sit there, thinking, as the keyboard noises had ceased. She could feel his eyes on her.

_What world am I living in? Why does he care?_

Finally, Rey sighed, "I'm not and I don't intend to sign up."

"Well that's selfish of you," he snapped, surprising her with his ire.

"How is it selfish? We're all meant to eventually meet our soulmate - the _normal_ way. Forgive me if I trust in the universe this one time," it was optimistic and her friends had chided her on more than one occasion for it, but hearing it from her _boss_ was enough to make her growl. "I'll find them eventually, when I'm ready."

"Meanwhile you'll make them spend years without you, out of a selfish desire to _stick it to the man,"_ he was putting words in her mouth.

"If you must know, yes I don't really want the government having that kind of information on me. It's none of their business."

A snide laugh made her glare at him, but she saw pain in his face instead of mockery, "They already have your info anyway."

His words dripped with cynicism and she should have expected it from him, but it still surprised her. Why were they talking about this anyway?

"Spoken like someone who has never had to think about his own freedom and privacy before," the words hung there and his face softened in understanding. "I won't let them have this part of me, too."

She hadn't expected to expose herself like this, the deep wounds that a lifetime of being cared for by the government had caused. A system that would never work, knew too much about her, that she had finally escaped from when she turned eighteen. He would never understand what it meant to be _free._ They didn't get to know her future as well as her past.

"My soulmate would understand," her voice now shook with emotion.

He left her in peace then and she was grateful, but the heavy silence was almost too much. Clacking resumed as he picked up whatever he had been writing before and Rey tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. He hadn't known what wounds he was picking at, but she couldn't help but be angry. It was such a personal question to begin with, and why would he care? Why pick _this_ topic of all of them to pass the time?

After half an hour, she finally found the right set of papers and yelped in excitement.

He turned at the sound and gave her a ghost of a smile - well, his lips twitched - and she blushed at her showing of emotion.

"Found it," she said softly, walking over to his desk. She held out the set of papers to him, wrist facing up, and before she realized what was happening he had grabbed it, pulling it closer to him.

His eyes were locked on it, the blue swirls in the shape of clashing swords. Everyone's wrist had some sort of marking, but people are careful to touch it - to touch is to -

And before she could even wonder if she was crazy for _wanting it,_ his thumb brushed across the mark slowly, an emotion on his face she couldn't place. Rey braced herself for something, expecting it deep in her body, but nothing happened. He pressed his entire palm against it and nothing but a soft tingle hit her body.

Something like disappointment flashed before him, mirrored in her own face, though she would never fully admit it. He had felt it too then, she wondered as she slowly pulled her wrist away.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes still staring at her exposed wrist. "For finding the papers. You may leave."

She nodded at her dismissal, moving to the couch to put her flats back on, his eyes tracking her the entire time.

"Goodnight," she said as she stood up.

"Goodnight, Miss Niima."

* * *

**_Two years later, 1:54PM_ **

"And the gala, do you still intend to go tomorrow?" her pen sped across the paper as she sat in the chair next to his desk, taking notes as she always did. After two years they had developed a rhythm together, a schedule that brought her comfort. It helped her with her near-incessant need to touch him constantly if she kept her hands busy with a pen and paper.

"Yes," he said, eyes on the papers in front of him, signing his name with a flourish on each one. "I suppose you'll have to go with me, though."

"What? No," she balked. She had never gone with him to any kind of formal function other than the usual company holiday party - but she wasn't his _date_ to those. "Why?"

"Jess and I broke up," he said matter-of-factly and she couldn't sense any sadness in his words, but Rey felt surely he had to be sad. Jess was his longest girlfriend - almost a year. They had been together since-

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite sad," he said flatly as he pulled another paper out the stack to sign absentmindedly. Rey didn't know quite what to say. She _was_ sad, wasn't she?

"Call Vanessa today, she'll see that you get what you need," and if he meant it as a dismissal or not, Rey took the hint and escaped the tension in the room.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

His stylist, Vanessa, had screamed when she called. "Oh I finally get to meet the _famous_ Miss Niima!"

Rey wasn't sure how to respond to that - or to Vanessa's excitement as she dragged her towards the racks of dresses she had selected in her boutique.

"Now, Ren usually prefers-"

"Not red," Rey said firmly, remembering his preference vividly and rejecting anything that might remind her of the memory.

"Oh," Vanessa's face had fallen, but recovered well and selected a gown of deep turquoise _._

_"It'll match your mark."_

Rey scratched said mark idly as she stood next to her boss, trying her best to listen to the way he networked with people of influence. She had a lot to learn still and should really be making the most of this opportunity to make herself known in the industry, even at 24 _,_ but the mark kept itching and her body was restless.

The dress was surprisingly comfortable and on Mr. Ren's request she had been allowed to wear simple flats instead of heels, much to Vanessa's dismay, but she felt closed in by all the people around her and wondered how he could stand it. He didn't give it away, but she knew he was just as anxious and overwhelmed as she was.

Her eyes fixated on the wall of glass doors and without a word of goodbye, left the conversation and his side in a hurry.

The burst of night air hit her exposed skin as she took in a deep breath. The large balcony overlooked the city, but she only cared about the air - and the lack of bodies around her.

"Rey," the sound of her name on his lips surprised her, but not his presence. She turned slightly and watched him as he approached. But instead of going directly to her he stood in front of the railing, looking out, arms braced on the railing.

He said nothing else and neither did she, the weight of silence comforting her for some reason. He had followed her and it made her stomach flutter, warm, but she rejected it. Hadn't they been down that road before? They _knew._

"I'm sorry about Jess," she said finally as she walked up beside him, keeping a respectful distance between them, and she saw his heavy, knowing sigh. Rey had chosen her words carefully, a gentle reminder of what they were.

"Yes well, I suppose it was doomed from the start," he looked at her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, the intimation clear.

* * *

**_One year ago, 9:57PM_ **

Rey felt something brush her hair back off her face as she slumped against the couch, her name whispered, arm gently jostling to wake her up.

"Miss Niima," his voice was insistent. "You need to wake up, we have to finish this."

She turned her head against her arm, away from her arrogant boss' voice. He was too close, much too close; they had abandoned the couch about two hours ago and now she was sprawled out on the floor, leaning against it as she tried to sleep.

They had spent the last ten hours trying to salvage a book marketing deal that had fallen through when the VP of Marketing had been fired in a rage.

By Mr. Ren, of course.

But she was stuck with him at this point, his anger and arrogance, and eyes that seemed to always follow her in a way she shouldn't like, but found comforting.

"Sorry," she mumbled, finally sitting up, back against the couch as she stared at him. He had moved closer to wake her up and her eyes moved across his face, counting the small dots across it and smiling. Her hand touched his cheek before she could even realize what was happening and they froze.

"Rey," he whispered, voice surprisingly haggard at her touch. She shuddered - he had never called her by her name before and the soft buzz that always seemed present between them turned into a vibration as her body leaned closer to his warmth.

She made no other move, but her thumb brushed against his cheek repeatedly and she watched in fascination as his pupils grew with his heavy breathing and then in slow motion as he leaned down to kiss her.

It shouldn't have happened at all, but the moment his lips met hers all thoughts of complications fled and she pressed hard against his own. Her hand fell down his chest and she let out a muffled groan as she felt how solid he was beneath it, opening her mouth to his insistent tongue.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him and the solidness made her dizzy. She hadn't been touched in this way in years, never seeing the point in dating when they weren't her soulmate. But his presence, body against hers, the tongue that explored her mouth was making a very good case for it.

Because he _wasn't_ her soulmate, was he? That day in his office, so early on, had decided it. She could still feel the ghost of his fingers on her wrist late at night, when she wondered. When she was lonely. It was better to know, right? To know for _sure._ To save herself the pain-

She pulled away abruptly as she realized how far gone she was; it must have been the late night, she had just woken up, they were both tired.

"Kylo-"

"Don't say it, Rey," his voice was pleading, as if he knew what she was going to say. Even if she wanted to, they couldn't - he was her boss. "It doesn't matter. I want you, isn't that enough?"

Rey sat back against the couch, looking at the wall behind him, ignoring the urge to touch her lips.

"You're not my soulmate, Kylo." The words came out harsher than she intended and she saw his body stiffen, regretting it immediately.

"I'm aware," he was cold then, withdrawn.

"It's just," she had to explain, had to make him _understand._ She wasn't like him, she couldn't just date other people knowing they weren't meant to be. "It won't make us happy, it's doomed from the start - I couldn't."

After a few long moments, watching the words sink in, he stood up and brushed his hand through his hair - a movement that Rey greedily drank in, wishing she had taken her chance to do the same.

"Keep telling yourself that, Rey," he rolled down his sleeves and again Rey noted mournfully his lack of marking on either wrist. He wasn't hers.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" She begged him, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

He watched her for longer than necessary, as if memorizing her open face, full of emotion for once.

"Fine," he clipped and then turned and walked out of his office.

The deal fell through.

* * *

**_Present, 10:02PM_ **

She stared at his profile for a long time, thinking about that night. She had tried to convince herself that it was for the best - that even if he wasn't her soulmate, he was still her _boss_ and that was complicated enough. She had plans for her future and having to leave a job and company she loved because she was heartbroken over her boss was not something she ever wanted to deal with.

But she had been close, a week after that she had almost let herself jump, but then he had asked her to confirm his date with Jessica and she knew she couldn't do it.

"Rey," his frustration was palpable as she stood there staring at him for far too long, the weighty silence dragging between them. It was a warning and she apologized quietly.

"I'm _trying,_ Rey," he begged her to understand, the sadness in his voice made her stomach clench. Why did they feel so twisted about this? But Rey knew - it was because they weren't meant to be. Not really. Attraction was all it was, the need to feel his lips on hers again.

Unbidden, she placed her hand on his cheek as she had that night, turning his face to look at her. She didn't have a plan really, just wanted to see him, watch his eyes as they drank her in as they always did when he thought she didn't see. The little moments she lived on for the past year - or longer, if she were honest with herself.

And when he leaned down again, she didn't stop him, welcoming him with a step closer.

He whispered her name before she pushed up to capture his lips, tired of waiting. He stepped into her, his crisp tux flush against her dress as he pushed her against the railing. Arms wrapped around her, hands pressing against her back to hold her tight against him, making her sigh contentedly.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, fingers flexing as he nipped at her lips before pressing light kisses down her jaw before landing on her neck. She moaned, her head tilting to give him more space as he sucked and kissed the skin between them.

Her fingers curled up behind him, sliding into the hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a deep groan as her nails slid against his skin.

Rey shifted her arms around his neck, wrapping her wrists around his neck, and she felt the burn on her skin immediately. Kylo gasped, tearing his lips from her neck and pressing his forehead against hers as Rey's wrist seemed to be electrified. Her body felt warm and she dug her wrist closer to the spot on the back of his neck, moaning subconsciously as his hot breath came in pants across her face.

His lips found hers again, this time more frenzied, a euphoria had taken over her and she dragged her fingernails over the spot on his neck and he pressed his erection into her. Rey should have been surprised, should have been wary of someone seeing, but _this._ What _was_ this?

"I knew it," he murmured against her lips as they breathed heavily. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

He pressed hard kisses down her throat as she processed his words and then she gasped in realization, pulling her wrist away, eyes widening as the once-blue lines were now emblazoned with bright gold.

_Marked._

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

The enormity of what had happened came crashing down on her and she pushed against his chest, slipping away from him.

"Rey, _please,"_ was all she heard as she ran back into the party, hunting for the nearest exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this concept, so I hope I did it half justice. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy

She doesn't show up for work the next Monday, or the day after that - or after that. For a week there's nothing but her email letting him know she needed a few days off for 'personal reasons'.

He doesn't respond.

Not that she really expects him to; she might be crazy, but she can almost feel his sadness - anger, even. Were you supposed to feel your soulmate's emotions?

_ Soulmate. _

The thought makes her shudder. She had never really prepared herself for the reality of being confronted with someone who was absolutely meant to be with you. Who might know you, might make you vulnerable.

She couldn't fathom it and so she writes another email a week after the gala.

* * *

**_6:43PM_ **

A pounding on her door pulled her from her bed she had been in all day, wallowing in her feelings, warring with her decision.

It was incessant and finally she checked the door and blanched, steeling her face as she opened it, revealing a man with wild eyes, hands braced against the doorframe as he stared at her intently.

"What," he started, holding out a crumpled piece of paper, "The. Fuck. Is. This."

Rey snatched the paper from his hand and within seconds recognized the email she had sent just a few hours ago. Her resignation letter.

She tries not to look at him, his rage and sadness and disappointment palpable. He wanted answers, but she didn't have any.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked hesitantly, daring a glance up at him as she opened the door for him to enter.

He barely gave it a second thought before he brushed past her, hand in his hair as he stood in the middle of her living room. She had dreamed of him in her apartment for so long she could barely think.

"You know," he finally started after minutes of silence, pacing back and forth on her rug. "You talk a big game about wanting someone, being romantic, optimistic - you  _ complain  _ about my cynicism, but then the moment  _ this  _ happens? You RUN."

He yelled the last word, making her flinch at the truth of them.

"Every time we got close, you ran. And I understood - I  _ tried,"  _ his voice was anguished. He had tried hard to move on, with Jessica, "I tried to respect your decision as much as I loved you."

Her heart sputtered at his idle confession. He had loved her, before?

"Every time we got close, you'd run - but now that you  _ know?  _ You don't have an excuse anymore, Rey. You know what happened."

He turned around, holding his hair off the nape of his neck and she gasped, moving forward to touch it before she could stop herself. Twin blades, a mirror image of the ones on her wrist. And they were bright gold.

"Marks are supposed…"

"You always looked at my wrists, you know. I watched you." She flushed as he turned around to stare at her again, "They're not always in the same place."

"But you touched it that day, I thought-"

"We don't need to understand it, Rey," he took her wrist and pushed it against his neck, the shock rippling through their bodies and making them gasp. "I've waited over a decade for you, for this. Don't pretend this isn't real."

She couldn't look at him anymore, her eyes locked onto his chest in front of her, fingers idly brushing against the mark, the subtly raised lines. She had always told herself she didn't want anyone but her soulmate, making excuses when she broke off with her college boyfriend the second their marks appeared and it was obvious they weren't a match.

But now, standing in front of a man who had spent years assuming he didn't have one, that they didn't  _ want  _ to be matched with him, she realized it had just been fear. The fear of being known. And hadn't he understood her need for space, for him to ignore what had happened?

He had done everything she needed him to do without ever asking. Even come here.

She wanted him here, with her, angry and unwilling to let her go - to let her run away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," it was as if he was reading her mind and tears sprang unbidden from her eyes.

"Kylo," she whispered. "I'm scared."

His face softened and he pulled her into his chest, cradling her head, pressing his lips into her hair. They stood like that for so long, she had almost been lulled to sleep until his fingers began kneading the muscles in her shoulders.

"Feels good," she mumbled against his shirt and she felt him laugh. Rey pulled away, scowling at him, "Don't laugh at me."

His face sobered and watched her and she felt embarrassed at her reaction, giving him a soft smile.

"Do you want to stay?"

His fingers flexed around her hips, eyes concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Don't you want to?" Rey hated how small her voice sounded, how unsure, but then she was in the air and her legs wrapped around him instinctively, laughing softly.

He carried her to the bedroom and she drank in his face until he dropped her on the bed with a smirk, "Rey, I've wanted you since your flippant little tongue told me off that first day."

She grinned, watching as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a hard, smooth chest. He leaned over her and she pressed a hand against it, "I dreamed about this chest you know."

"Really now?" He smirked knowingly, dipping down to kiss her lips once, twice, nipping them as her hands dipped lower, fingers sliding between his pants teasingly.

Kylo pulled her shirt off in one quick motion, groaning at her exposed chest, nipples pebbling as he stared at her.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to both tips, making her squirm, hips thrusting into his in response.

"Kylo, don't tease me right now," she begged quietly, voice wavering with her unsaid question. She needed him, there was time later - their whole life - to do this.

"I suppose that's only fair, after you teased me for two  _ very  _ long years," he hummed as his hands pulled her loose pants down, exposing the rest of her body to his eyes. His thumbs brushed against her lower lips, spreading them as she squirmed beneath him. "I spent hours every day thinking about this."

Her hips pushed up into his touch as his fingers slid between her legs, groaning at the evidence of her arousal. Rey sat up, hands on his belt before he could take it any further, unbuckling and pulling it down as much as she could. Kylo chuckled, "Easy there, sweetheart. I'll give you what you need."

He stepped off the bed and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs, exposing his stiff cock to her and she licked her lips subconsciously. She thought she had enjoyed sex before, but it was clear upon looking at him that she had never truly  _ craved  _ it.

She moved over on the bed, "Come here."

He responded immediately, eyes burning into hers as he crawled in next to her, laying back. He watched as she swung her leg over him, her wetness hitting his chest and making him gasp. Rey was drunk on the feeling of making him weak beneath her after years of commanding her as her boss.

His hands massaged her thighs as they straddled him, eyes locked on hers, "Rey."

At the softness in his voice she smiled, sliding back down his chest, leaving a trail of arousal on it. A hand left her thigh to grip his cock, holding it between her legs as she slowly sunk down on it, inch by inch. Her eyes never left his, a smirk gracing his face as her eyes went wide as she was split open by his girth.

"That's my girl," he murmured as she slid flush with his hips, every inch inside her. Split open, she could barely breathe for long seconds, feeling his hands roam the skin on her stomach, her breasts, twisting her nipples as she sat there, rocking slowly. "You took all of me, made for me."

She hummed in agreement as she began to roll her hips, leaning down above him as she slid up and down his body, feeling his hips meeting each thrust. The tips of her breasts brushed against his chest as she panted above him, drinking in his groans and the look of awe in his eyes. She felt worshiped as he gripped her hips and guided her when her rhythm became unstable, the building pleasure taking over her body.

She pressed her entire body against his as she crested over, feeling his feet press against the mattress as he fucked into her, "Another, need another, sweetheart."

Rey groaned at his pleas and her hand dug into the sheets, sliding between his neck and she dug her nails into his skin as she pressed her mark against his. The touch sent shockwaves through her body, making her hips snap harder down into his thrusts as she clenched tight around him, milking his cock as he fucked her through his orgasm.

"Fuck, Rey, come on," even through the convulsions, his fingers slipped around her clit, rubbing with quick circles, drawing quick stutters as he pulled another orgasm from her. "There it is, good girl, fuck."

Her hips kept rolling against his as they both came down, her mark rubbing against his as he sucked her tongue, lips mashed together. They stayed together for long minutes, his hands roaming her sweat-soaked skin, massaging her lower back, thighs as she lay limp against him, panting into his neck.

"I don't accept your resignation," he finally said and she huffed a laugh into his neck.

"It was time to leave anyway," she murmured, knowing Executive Assistants usually only spent a few years before moving on.

"Luckily for you, there's an editor's position opening up. I've been saving it for you," he kissed her forehead. "I just didn't want to say goodbye."

Her arms dug underneath him, pulling him closer. She understood. She never would have left him, either.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me now," she smiled against his skin and he hummed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end - I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
